


A Short Visit

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser and Peach are in love, Bowser still calls Starlow "Chippy", Events after Bowser's Inside Story, F/M, Fluff, Healing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bowser is bedridden and hurt from the previous battle. Mario and Luigi, the pesky plumbers he despises, got him good. One day, he receives a gift from a bird. The gift is from the Princess and Bowser is confused why he got something so nice. However, things change up a little bit and then, someone decides to visit him. But it isn't anyone in his castle that visits him. It's an outsider from the west!





	A Short Visit

“FYI! FYI! FYI! FYI!”

A bird with a present kept flying around and chirping. How annoying!

Now the present was on the bed. 

“FYI! FYI! A gift from the Princess to the big awful Bowser guy!”

Bowser groaned in agony. A gift from the Princess meant he had to sit up and see what was going on.

Chippy popped out of the box. Her annoying voice rang through Bowser’s head. Then, Chippy left with the bird.

“Your surliness, aren’t you going to open it?” Kamek asked.

“Go! Get out!” Bowser tried to shoo his minions out. “All of you minions! Go fix my castle already! And make it look as good as ever!”

Now everyone was gone.

Bowser looked around to make sure everyone was gone. Then he opened up the box.

A mess had occurred minutes earlier in Bowser’s Castle. The bird.. Chippy.. his blabbering minions… and now, Bowser was sitting on his bed staring down at the present he had opened. A cake. From the Princess.

Bowser slowly blinked, his red eyes fixated on the cake. Even if he was tough and rough, he couldn’t help but smile slightly. The king reached out, gently picking up one of the sparklers off of the cake. He held it up and gently waved it around, watching the outline of the object glitter in the air. Glancing down at the other sparklers that had gone out, he then laid them onto his bed.

The koopa king stared at the decorations on the cake. Strawberries, miniature trees, small mushrooms, sprinkles… and the three. Green stache’, Peach, and Mario. Bowser scrunched up his nose and took the brother toppers off of the cake. He fumbled around with them in his large hand before sniffing it.

It.. smelt good. Despite being the brothers, the scent of the toppers was strange. Therefore, he quietly tested the taste. Okay- they weren’t meant for consuming. With that, Bowser grinned and he crumbled the two cake toppers within his hand. 

“Nasty plumbers. Once i’m better, i’ll crush you both..” he grunted. Bowser didn’t take long to drop the remains of the toppers on the floor. Now the only one left was… Peach. Thus, he picked it up and gently examined it. One day, he’d gain her trust and her love.. but for now, he could admire this.

The king lightly laid it onto his nightstand before sitting up with a groan. His entire body ached from the previous battle. He had fought so hard to defend the kingdom and himself! He saved the world yet those nasty plumbers had beat him up! Two against one? Definitely not fair. At all!

Before Bowser could submit to his anger, he looked back to the cake once again. The king sighed and decided to start eating a bit of it. He was hungry after all… and this was from Peach! As he cut the cake with his claws, he took a small piece to test the taste. Munching on it silently, the king couldn’t help but gulp and excitedly stare at the cake. This was delicious!

Therefore, he continued to eat. But after a while, Bowser had ate so much he felt sleepy. It didn’t make it any better that he had eaten all of the cake. Thus, after cleaning his face and hand off, the king groggily nudged the box onto the floor and laid down. 

. . .

Hours went by and he heard a voice. A familiar voice. Probably a minion. So Bowser remained laying in his bed. It didn’t seem to bother him until he heard the door open. 

Pompf.

Junior had jumped onto his gut, causing the king to groan after his eyes shot open.

“Papa! Papa! Look who came here to see you! Mama Peach came to see you!” The young prince happily chimed in, rolling off of his father’s gut and off of the bed. Junior happily snickered and he stared at his father who was trying to sit up.

“Don’t jump on me!” Bowser simply grunted. Assuming the young koopa was lying, the king slowly sat up and wasn’t in a rush to get anywhere. Thus, Bowser slowly sat up. 

“Get out of my room- you know you’re not supposed to be in here anyway. Go do your chores and help everyone repair the place. Go make your room look nice or whatever.”

“Sorry, Papa,” Junior snickered. As he trotted along, he looked up toward Peach who warmly smiled at him. He only seemed happier when the other ruffled up his hair. Nonetheless, the prince left the room and decided to let his father be.

Silence. Bowser sat up and simply rubbed his eyes. When he glanced forward, he slowly blinked and leaned forward. That was.. wait- his son had really been telling the truth! It /was/ Peach!

Bowser didn’t like the fact that he was being looked at in a vulnerable state. Thus, he sat up a bit more and winced at the pain in his back. Life sucked right now.. but it would get so much better once he healed!

“How are you feeling?”

“.. why are you here? Are we doing reverse kidnapping?” Bowser asked.

Peach couldn’t help but laugh. She warmly smiled at the other and sat on the bed once she was lightly beckoned to.

“I came to check on you. I feel that it’s very unfair that Mario and Luigi got so much credit for saving the world yet again. But you helped too, you know. Here. I have something for you,” Peach cooed.

Bowser was left in both shock and surprise. He was being gifted something from Peach yet again? Even more, he was being visited by her? This was so much to take in. Nonetheless, Bowser gently held out his hand and waited for Peach to give him something.

“It’s a herb. It’s meant for soup or tea. I don’t know how you like either so I decided to bring it over just for you. You can do whatever you like with it.”

Bowser nodded and he decided to whistle in one of his minions. Handing over the herb, he looked down to them afterward. 

“Tea. Make it with this and make it snappy!” The minions were gone once again.

Then Bowser leaned forward. He sniffed at Peach. She was the real deal.

“.. so. You /are/ the princess. The real one. Uh. Wow.”

“Yes. It’s me. I’m sorry for what happened. As badly as I wanted to stop the brothers from hurting you, I couldn’t. Toadsworth left with me before I could say anything to you..” she gently spoke. With that, the princess examined the bandages on Bowser’s body. She then looked up toward the king and smiled gently.

“How long ago have you had your bandages changed?”

“Um. Like.. yesterday? They’re gonna be changed again tomorrow. Don’t worry about me. I’m the tough guy here.”

“You sure are,” Peach playfully cooed. As she took a little to think, she eventually spoke again. “When you feel better, i’m going to hold a party for you and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. There’ll be lots to see and lots to eat. You can invite your friends along if you’d like. Including Junior. I’m sure he’d love to come with you. Plus, it’ll be nice for the both of us to take a break from repairing our castles.”

Bowser couldn’t help but laugh, grinning a bit. “I think I might invite along just Junior. He’ll love it, of course. He knows your not his mother but damn, he really loves you. He thinks really highly of you.”

“And I can tell he thinks highly of you too. After all, your his father. You raised him from the start and sacrificed a lot for him. Anyway. I have to go back. Everyone panics when I leave the kingdom for even a minute. There’s probably chaos occuring now. So when you’re better, just send me a letter and i’ll get back to you right away,” the princess cooed. With that, she leaned forward and gently cupped Bowser’s cheek. Then she lightly kissed his nose, smiling gently. But that wasn’t all. She then kissed his cheek as well before pulling away.

Bowser was left in shock. He just stared, lightly wiggling his nose. Did that really just happen? Did Peach just… kiss him? 

“I look forward to seeing you again, /King Koopa/,” Peach playfully laughed.

“Hah! King Koopa. You don’t have to call me king. Just call me Bowser. You know who I am. Now hurry up and leave before you get in trouble,” Bowser returned the laughter, seeming far more peppier than usual. He carefully got out of bed, stretching his legs. Then, he beckoned along Peach.

“You know the way out but i’ll show you along. I need to get my awesome self out of bed and stretch my legs.”

Peach nodded. With that, she decided to leave the room with Bowser.

As Bowser led Peach out to the exit, he glanced down to her and couldn’t help but offer a smile to her. He then looked away, continuing to proudly march along. When a minion strolled by his side, he reached out to take the mug of tea from them before drinking a bit of it. Delicious.

Soon enough, the two arrived to the exit. Bowser gently ushered Peach outside and he grinned at her. 

“Anyway, who let you in here?”

“Take a guess.”

“.. Junior.”

Peach laughed and she nodded. The princess warmly smiled at the other before she waved.

“I look forward to seeing you get better.”

“Yeah. I look forward to it too. Thanks for the cake by the way. And the.. uh.. leaf- herb! Yeah. Herb. Thanks. I.. uh.. appreciate it,” Bowser cleared his throat and he took another swig of the tea he had.

Peach nodded gently and she waved to the king. With that, she decided to leave the scene and start trekking back to the Mushroom Kingdom. She knew the way back.. and now? She couldn’t wait til Bowser got better. She had plans and great ones at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished bowser's inside story so i was really inspired to write this ): im soft for bowser and i love him lots so he needs love too! so i wrote this and decided to use everything from bowser's inside story to base this fic on! this is my first time writing bowser and peach so forgive me for this


End file.
